


On My Side ,On Your Side (Forever)

by Enuj



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enuj/pseuds/Enuj
Summary: Furihata Kouki was already used to being called as weird since he was a child.But never did he imagined to be called as the Yokai's Bride.First of all,he is 100% sure that he is a straight man.He's absolutely sure of it.Until, his eyes met the heterochromatic eyes of his betrothed --- the famous Crimson Yokai.He must have done something good in his past life to be rewarded with a dashing, gorgeously hot husband-to-be...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea struck me like whaaaaammm then whoooshhh!  
> So this is the KnB Goblin au that nobody asked for huhuhu

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
_900 years ago..._  
  
  
  
  
The sword he held in his calloused hands was drenched with the bloods of thousand warriors.  
  
Day and night the brave general fought many enemies.The whole battlefield seems like an open pit for all the corpses.The soil tainted with blood and littered with severed flesh.

  
In the battlefield,it seems like the Gods were deaf and blind to the sufferings the soldiers.  
  
Amidst the battle, one soldier stand out.He was the famous Crimson General of Teiko Empire --- Akashi Seijurou.  
  
His flaming bright magenta hair looks like fresh blood cascading on his head,his gleaming red eyes have a deadly golden glint to it as he struck down every opponent.He move fluidly , almost as if he was dancing with the sword in his hand. And with his godlike speed he struck down the rebel leader.It's head tossed in the air and fell with a heavy thud.Time stopped and just like that,the remaining rebels put their weapons down and kneeled to the ground. They have prevailed! His scream of victory echoed throughout the battlefield followed by the rejoicing voices of his comrades.  
  
  
They won the war.And they are going back home.  
  


* * *

  
But their happiness was short lived because upon reaching their town, instead of a warm hero's welcome--- palace soldiers arrested him together with his men.  
  
He was angered and shocked when the King called him a traitor.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs leading to the throne ,he saw his brother dressed in his mourning garb. Despite the tension in the air ,his brother was smiling at him as if it was an ordinary day.  
  
“Take one more step and all of your family and servants will die before your eyes.” said by the King,his voice dripping with hatred and disgust. His grip on his sword tightened.  
  
“Brother," his brother called him. “Go to him.Do what you think what's right.I believe in you..."  
  
His eyes got bleary as he look at his younger brother.The sun making his dark red hair looks so beautiful and glowing opposed to his own bright magenta hair,matted with grime and blood from the war. He drew in one heavy breath and step forward.  
Then he heard the sound of a flying arrow behind him.  
  
_No..._ He could only watch as the body of his brother lay crumpled on the ground and on his heart was an arrow.There was too much blood... 

_Go on...I'm fine..._ His brother gasped at him with a tiny smile on his bloodied lips.  
  
The general fought back the tears in his eyes and took another step.His heart crushed at the cries and pleas around him,the sounds of swords hitting flesh and the gushing of blood. The blood of his relatives and trusted servants pooling in the palace grounds. Few more steps and he could almost see the face of the foolish and proud young King.Those eyes that bore into head as it held no pity nor reservation.  
  
“You are going to die today,Akashi Seijurou."  
  
Then he felt someone strikes him behind.He could only kneel as he fought the pain and anger bubbling inside him.  
  
“General!”  
  
He raised his head and saw the crying young boy whose almost crawling to be near him.He pitied this boy,he's been a devoted soldier even at a tender age.This boy deserves more time to enjoy his life and yet it seems that he will also perish today.  
  
He handed his sword to the boy. “ I'll trust you with this deed.”  
  
The boy choked on his tears but nodded in understanding while muttering apologies to him.With all the force left on his small body ,the boy pierced the sword through the chest of the General. He coughed up blood and before he could mutter his thanks to the brave boy,a soldier struck the boy with sword.He could only look on the blood stained face of the boy lying before him.  
  
“Akashi Seijurou,traitor of the Teiko Empire.Your body will never have a grave,it will be thrown out of the forest where the birds and beast can feast on your corpse.Until then, your death will only have it's purpose...”  
  
“This is my royal decree and it shall be done...”  
|  
He looked up in the clear blue sky.The scorching heat from the sun seems like a welcoming feeling for him.It was a fine weather to say the least.  
  
He closed his eyes and wait for death to finally claim him as he whispers---  
  
Curse the gods for they are deaf.Curse the gods for they are blind.

  
And curse him being too selfish.  
  
  
With that everything turned blank...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_891 years later...._  
  
  
  
“And then what happened to the Crimson General?” A nine years old boy with brown tousled hair asked in awe to the old lady.

He always passed by the park on his way to school ,where there's an old bench and the old lady who sits to wait for her son.Whenever he has time, he would stop by and chat with the lady whom he fondly called as “Granny”.  
  
Though his mom always warn him about talking to strangers,he somehow knew that the granny means no harm.Granny has the most amazing stories to share and she's smart too!Helping him with some of his home works plus he likes the beautiful kimono she always wore.  
  
“Legend has it that the gods took pity on him and gave him immortality.He became a yokai,who roams the world to find justice and he was named as the Crimson Yokai.”  
  
“A yokai? ” Chocolate brown irises were wide with amazement.  
  
“Yes.But not your typical yokai though, as he brings good and bad luck to people.”  
  
“Oh,how I wish that he could make me pass my exams.”  
  
“If I were the crimson yokai I'll just tell you to study harder so you could pass.”  
  
The boy blushed and laughed nervously.Then he look around while saying, “ Hmm why do you always wait for your son here? Granny might get bored sitting here no?”  
  
Granny laughed at him.“Would you like to hear more about the crimson yokai ?”  
  
The boy nodded eagerly. “ Yes please!” The old lady smiled at him affectionately.  
  
“ But I'm afraid that would be enough today.”  
  
“Eh?Again?B-But ... you always say that granny!I want to hear more about the Crimson Yokai!”  
  
“I think someone is going to be late again for school,” the old lady said in a sing song tune.  
  
“Oh,shoot! ” the boy glanced at his watch. “ Why do this always happens every time?Arrgh!”  
  
“ Patience,my little one.”  
  
The boy nodded and pulled a lunchbox from his bag. “Uhmm... Mom made too much for me and she tells me that its always good to share.”  
  
“ You always say that,” the old lady shaking her head as she receives the lunchbox.“ Thanks for the free food.”  
  
The boy smiled brightly before leaping out of the bench.Then bowed hurriedly at the old lady. “Take care granny!I'll visit you again tomorrow,okay?”  
  
The old lady could only gaze at the retreating child.Her eyes misting over as she lovingly stroke the lunch box.  
|  
As gentle breeze blew around the park,the old lady vanished along with the breeze. The lunch box left on the spot where she always wait for her son to arrive --- 200 years ago...  
  
  
_“It was also said that the Gods did not only gave the Crimson General immortality just because it was a gift...but it was a curse.Legend has it that the only one who can put an end to his cursed life is his keeper.His bride.The one who could see the sword in his chest and pull it out --- when that time comes,the yokai will return to ashes and from there--- he has atoned from all his misgivings...”_  
  
  



	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only the Crimson Yokai’s bride shall remove the sword.   
> Once the sword is removed, you shall return to ash and be at peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG   
> I don't know what to say....  
> I mean... thank you guys ｡：ﾟ(｡ﾉω＼｡)ﾟ･｡   
> waahhhhh  
> And without further ado ,here's chapter 2 ~ ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡  
> /crawls away

**Chapter 2**  
  
  
  
_" The Crimson Yokai is… the water, the fire, the wind, the light & the dark._  
  
And he was once a human.  
  
_He will come as the first snowfall,_  
  
_He will come as the rain,_  
  
_He will come as the flash of gold and red lightning in the sky,_  
  
_Only the bride of the Crimson Yokai will be able to draw the blade ,_  
  
_and once drawn, everything will turn to ashes & peace will be granted ”  _  


* * *

  
**_Present time..._**  
  


_Oh,it's him right?The weird kid with third eye?_  
  
_Yep,he's the creepy kid!_  
  
_He sure does look creepy!Look at those eyes!_  
  
_Urghh I hate being seated next to him!_  
  
_Hey,maybe he uses his third eye to cheat?No wonder he got those high scores!_  
  
Instead of ducking his head low to avoid the mean looks and whispers by his schoolmates ---Furihata Kouki choose to ignore them with earplugs as he drowns himself listening to his favorite anisongs. After all,he's a busy 17 year old senior high school student.  
  
He could say that he's gotten used to almost all kinds of bullying his schoolmates could think of.Almost is the key term because at times the shivering crybaby Furi would resurface if faced with difficult situations.  
  
“ I'm home," Furihata muttered almost to himself as he entered the small apartment he's sharing with his Aunt Riko --- his father's younger sister,she's his legal guardian ever since he became an orphan.It was all too sudden,on his 12th birthday his parents went out to buy him cake and ice cream.But the moment he saw them smiling at him with tears in their eyes as he open the door to welcome them , he instantly knew that they're dead.That they're already just spirits.  
  
“ So,you could really see ghosts huh,” his mother smiled at him despite the tears.  
  
They bid him farewell and told him that he doesn't have to worry because they've left some money for him.They apologized and cried before they vanished into thin air.Since then,he ignored his birthdays.He felt bad for himself everytime his birthmonth is approaching because it only reminded him his parents. Thankfully,his Aunt Riko wasn't anything like those evil aunties in some soap opera clichés.They stick to each other like glue.He love his auntie like how he loved his parents.  
  
“ Kou-chan! I'm at the kitchen!"  
  
His eyes immediately went wide before he dash to their kitchenette.Though he love his auntie to bits ,the words ‘kitchen and Aunt Riko’ doesn't fit together at all.His aunt is a walking disaster in the kitchen.  
  
Furihata felt his heart stopped a beat upon seeing his auntie setting the table and there are foods ---  
  
Oh oh.. “ D-did you cook these uh..foods auntie?” he asked.  
|  
Aunt Riko smiled at him and all he could hear was the creepy-serial-killer-is-here background music --- one could always hear in all those horror movies.  
  
Then she frowned before she answered him. “ Of course not!”her voice sounded disappointed. “ Though I'd want to ,my sched today got in my way.So,I have no choice but to order take-outs.”  
  
He could almost whistled in relief.He will have a test tomorrow and obviously,food poisoning and diarrhea weren't on his priorities right now.He eyed the variety of foods on their table and his stomach grumbles.  
  
“Wow,why is there so many foods now?Is Hyuuga-san dropping by today?” he asked. Hyuuga-san is Aunt Riko's boyfriend,the two ---according to Hyuuga --- were high school sweethearts.He smiled to himself knowing that one of these days Hyuuga will propose to his aunt.He like the man for his aunt because he could see how happy his Aunt Riko whenever they are together.  
  
Aunt Riko raised a brow at him. “ Nope.These are all for you ,silly.” He asked why and his auntie gasped at him like he had said something offensive. “Don't tell me that you've forgot about your birthday?”  
  
_Oh..._  
  
Aunt Riko must've read his mind because she immediately hug him.  
  
“Hey,I think you've got taller this year,” she whispered.He could only laugh a little realizing that fact. “ You're a great kid,Kou-chan. I'm sure that your parents are very proud of you.” She let go and ruffled his hair with a fond smile.“ Let's celebrate your birthday first then we'll offer them incense later,okay?”  
  
He could only nod at her,not wanting to make her worry, though deep inside him thousand of needles have been pricking his heart.  
  
“ Tch! I forgot to buy us some soda!”  
  
“ I'll do it!" He offered.Aunt Riko smiled at him as she handed him some bills. He got his coat on and waved at his aunt before he went out braving the chilly November breeze.  
  
  
__

* * *

  
  
  
“ Furi!I heard it's your birthday!”  
  
“ Happy 18th birthday Furi-kun!”  
  
“Can I go to your birthday party?”  
  
Furihata let out an exasperated sigh then look around to see if there’s other people with him at the beverages aisle.When he saw nobody's around he eyed the three grinning idiot hounding beside him.  
  
“ No you can't ,” he said with a tired look on his face. “ Though,thank you guys for all of your greetings.”  
  
  
Fukuda,Koganei and Kawahara ---- the three idiots as he called them were ghosts.He met them when he was a child and regarded them as his bestfriends. There are days when he find their company enjoyable but the moment they followed him at school or anywhere (In this case,they followed him to the supermarket ) chaos and embarrassing situations follows him like plague.  
  
“Ehhh?Why not Furi? ” Koganei's cat like face was inches away from him.  
  
Furihata in all his years that he could see and talk to spirits knew that spirits has no sense of privacy and personal space. “ Because I say so.”  
  
“ You are no fun!” Koganei burst into fake tears. “ And to think that we're the only friends you have!”  
  
“ Yeah,right and maybe that's because they think I'm a nutcase,a weirdo,freak,voodoo and a paranormal kid ,” he grumbled.  
  
Fukuda and Kawahara look at him apologetically.“Sorry Furi!”  
  
He sighed and smiled at them. “ Nah,don't feel bad about it.I'm kind of used to it already anyway.” Kind of, because once in a while some spirits proved to be a headache and if he's unlucky enough ,vengeful and spiteful spirits crossed his path.He unconsciously rubbed his nape where his odd birthmark is located.  
  
“Just wait til your groom shows up and sweep you off your feet!” Koganei pipes in ,his eyes looks catlike with his irises gone slit from excitement.  
  
“Yes,who knows when the Crimson Yokai will appear and take you Furi!” Fukuda adds. “Then you two will live happily ever after.”  
  
“That again?Aughhh How many times do I need to tell you ----” he tried to pointed out but Fukuda and Kawahara beat him before he could finish his sentence.  
  
“--- that I'm straight and I'll never be the Yokai's bride!” They chorused.  
  
“But that doesnt change the fact that you are the Yokai's bride!” Koganei adds.The other two nodded in agreement.  
  
He gave an exasperated sigh. “I don't see the appeal about it.Like,seriously?Why does he need a bride anyway?” The three idiots shrugged their shoulder and he’ll just roll his eyes.He’s been asking that question way,way before but the ghosts can't give him the answer except what little information they know about his supposedly ‘fiancé’.  
  
Not that he's interested or anything okay?  
  
He was ten year old when the word “Yokai's bride” was introduced to him.It was also around that age that he began to notice the odd looks thrown at his direction or why sometimes he could see strange people and oddly enough,he's the only one who can see and talk to them.  
  
_“Who are you talking to,Furihata-kun?” His teacher asked as he sits alone on the bench,far from his classmates whose enjoying playing among themselves in the school ground while waiting for their parents to pick them up after school._  
  
_“I'm talking to him,teacher." He'd point the spot beside him where the kid with odd uniform was sitting. “ He’s alone here and they don’t want us to join their game...”_  
  
_“... ”_  
  
_“ But...there's no one there Furihata-kun,” his teacher had this concerned look on her face.He was confused as he told his teacher that there's really someone beside him. His teacher wasn’t convinced though and when his mom came,teacher invited her to the office to talk.On their way home ,he noticed the sad look on his mom’s face and he felt bad because he felt like it was his fault._  
  
During those times,he barely had the idea on how **_different_** he is from other children.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_“She's a ghost my dear and you can see her because you are the Yokai's bride,” Granny told him after he told her that he saw a scary looking lady inside the school's greenhouse.And that said lady was asking for his help and that he can't understand why his teacher and classmates can't see the lady._  
  
_“I heard the scary lady called me...that ” his eyes wide with curiosity and fear. “ W-Why did she called me that Granny?”_  
  
_“From the moment you were born...we know that you are his bride.That birthmark on your nape is the symbol of being the yokai’s bride.Remember the Crimson General I told you before?”_  
  
_He nodded.“ One day he will come and take you as his bride.”_  
  
_“But ... brides are girls right?I saw them wearing gowns on magazines ,” he tilted his head on one side. “I am boy so I will not wear gowns because those are girls things.”_  
  
_“You'll understand it someday...” He pouted while staring at Granny. He have so many questions inside his head and he just couldn't pick one so he just fired the first thing that's been hanging on his tongue ._  
  
_“Granny... Are you... a ghost too?”_  
  
_Granny stared at him then smiled. “ Yes I am.”_  
  
_He sat there feeling more confused than ever but Granny's words stucked on his mind._  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_I wonder where's Granny now..._ He was 13 years old when Granny suddenly disappeared.Even the other ghost nearby didn't see her.They even said that maybe she had already saw the light or maybe she was captured by a grim reaper.  
  
He sighed once again as he continue to ignore his companions while he pick three big bottles of sodas and put it in his basket.He hummed to himself as he pondered on something.  
  
Soon he will be on college.He could easily get an scholarship because...well...not to be conceited or anything his grades are way above average.Plus he always placed on the list of top 10 in their school standings.But even with the scholarship ,he knows that he must look for a part time job to help Aunt Riko with their expenses.  
  
His mind starting to drift off as he walk towards the cashier.The grocery store feels rather comfortable.He looked around and found several shoppers.Oddly,the three idiots were suddenly gone.Shrugging his shoulders he continued walking when suddenly he heard someone talk.He turn around and see a rather pretty girl with a stunningly pink hair tied in a ponytail.She's also wearing the store's crew uniform under her pink apron.  
  
“Would you like to test your luck today Sir?” the girl smiled at him while gesturing at the colorful fishbowl on top of a small table beside her. “See if you can pick the red marble and there will be some random prize along with it.”  
  
“Uhmm...” He haven't tried joining any games of luck before because he felt like he's not lucky enough.And what are the odds that he'll win something right? He looked around him to check again for the three idiots. _Maybe they decided to go elsewhere..._ But he knew from past experiences not to trust those bonkers as they always,always prank him.  
  
“Come on,Sir.You'll never know what fate has for you unless you try...” the girl said,her pink eyes glinting mysteriously.  
  
As if in trance,Furihata found himself putting his free hand inside the bowl then grabbing the first thing his fingers touched.The girl gasped in surprise and congratulates him as he showed her what he got from the bowl ---- a shiny red marble with the number 412 engraved on it.  
  
“Let's see..” the girl quickly checked on her clipboard. “You got a gift certificate from Sweet Tooth!Wow,how lucky!Their pastries are to die for! ” Furihata couldn't believe his luck!He felt his cheeks warmed while he murmured his thanks as he accepted the envelope from the girl.He stared at the envelope with raw admiration and excitement.He looooooves pastries and Sweet tooth is one of the best pastry house in town!  
  
He checked his watch and frowned slightly knowing the shop closes at five in the afternoon.Well,he could try tomorrow.  
  
“Thank you for participating!Enjoy the prize!” He waved at the girl with a shy smile and excused himself.As he turn his back,he didn't saw how the girl and the table seemed to blurred before it vanished.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_Kou-chan!Don't wait up on me :)_  
_Have a date with Jun-kun tonight!_  
_Love,_  
_Aunt Riko_  
  
  
_No prob!Pls say hi to Hyuga-san for me.Enjoy!_ Furihata replied to his aunt's message then put his cellphone back to his pocket.  
  
“ Guess I'll be alone with you now?” he told to the box of cake.  
  
After class he immediately went to the pastry shop to get his prize.As it turns out ,the gift certificate was worth one caramel roll cake (He was told it's one of their best seller) and half dozen chocolate mint cupcakes.  
  
On his way home,he passed by the park near his old school.The one where he always saw Granny.Feeling rather nostalgic,he decided to stay a bit.The park still looks the same and it seems isolated at this hour.He walked towards the familiar bench and sat there --- it was Granny's usual spot.Looking around he can't feel anything (meaning there's no presence of any ghosts lurking around,which is a very good sign) He smiled when he got an idea.  
  
He rummaged on his bag the birthday candle the guy at he store gave him (It was included on all their cakes he said) then a lighter (Okay,he carried one just because he's always the worrywart about everything plus it also has a mini-flash light which saves space on his emergency bag).He took out one cupcake and put the candle on top of it. He felt giddy for some reason as he remember those happy times when his parents was still alive.He used to make birthday wishes when he was younger though not all his wishes came true ,he found it endearing and magical back then.But ever since his parents died,he refuse to have a cake, make wishes and celebrate his birthday (Aunt Riko is persistent though and would always insist that they eat out or prepare some foods).  
  
  
_Maybe I could really use some wish right now..._ He lights the candle and closes his eyes.  
  
“Please ,let me pass my college exam!I wish to find a part time job... ” he silently prayed then flushes hard for his last wish. “And then...and then...I wish I could meet my fated one! ”  
  
He blew the candle and watch the thin smoke dissipates in the air.Then he absentmindedly took a bite on his cupcake.He hummed in approval as he savor the sweet minty taste.  
  
Talking about despair... _Arghhh_   _!This cupcake saves me!_ He thought.  
  
He was about to take another bite when he heard a voice behind him.He yelped in surprise then slowly looked behind him.A pair of fiery red and glinting gold eyes meet his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
“Are you the one who summoned me?”  
  
Furihata wanted to faint right at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALP .Furi is too pure. OMG


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crimson Yokai met his bride.  
> Memories from the past resurfaces.  
> And the shadow of death looms above the loop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoahh ...  
> Guys! Oh,my goshhh   
> You are all amazing! Thank you for all the encouraging words!  
> And because of all your messages , I had gathered enough strength to post chapter 3!

Akashi bowed his head upon greeting. “ I have returned, Your majesty. The Touo fort in the east was secured.”

“ Indeed, ” He could hear the sarcasm in the King’s voice. “ I would like to congratulate you General Akashi. And as a reward — ”  
  
Akashi lifted his gaze when two servants dropped a rather long chest in front of him.

“ Open it.” The King urged him. Though he felt something odd about the so called gift,he cannot refuse the order of the King.

As he open the chest, he caught sight of the sword inside it. Akashi glanced up briefly. “ Your majesty — ”

“ As a reward for your bravery and loyalty, I am putting you in charge of Rakuzan. ” He inhaled sharply. Rakuzan was the farthest and remotest land under Teiko and it act like sitting duck for war tactics. “Take that sword with you and secure the fort against the rebels surrounding it... ,” the King's voice was calm yet hollow to his ears.

“ Once you secure the fort, I expected the next report I will hear will be about your death...” Akashi clenched his hand to stop himself from drawing the sword. “ I forbade you from returning alive, General. The moment you step in Teiko with your breath still intact, you will be branded as traitor and death will come to your clan. You will not _disappoint_ your King, do you? ”

“ I promise that I will prevail and uphold your commands, Your Majesty.” He answered through clenched teeth.

“This is my royal decree ,So it shall be done.”  
  


* * *

 

  _Paris, France_

“Master Sei,your tea is served.”

Akashi Seijurou blinks from his reverie, ignoring the pain in his chest. He muttered his thanks and lifted the cup, inhaling the aroma first before he take a sip.

“As always,your tea is exquisitely delicious.” He praised the bespectacled elderly man standing beside him. “And really? Stop calling me master, Shinji. Aren't we friends?”

The old man — Shinji, laughed and took the vacant chair facing him.“Ah,Forgive this old man.I just wanted to tease you,that's all.By the way,I've already arranged your documents and by tomorrow you can return home to Japan.” To avoid problems regarding on his identity , every ten or five years he would assume a new name and residency. He’s been around the world already ,he saw how kingdoms and cities were built. He had witnessed everything that it sometimes he could recall the memories vividly. Oddly enough, he remembered the events prior to his death but the faces were blurred and when he tried harder to reminisce the faces, his wound on his chest will throb painfully. It burned him so bad that he just wished death finally came to him.

“It's been such a long time since I've set foot there...” he said in a quiet voice then glanced at Shinji. “Thank you,Shinji. You've grown a lot and I am proud of what you've become today.”

“And it was all thanks to you,Sei.Our family will always be grateful to you,” Shinji smiled broadly making the crow's feet decorating his eyes defined,showing his age and yet to Akashi he looked like the young man he used to be. He stared at the old man sitting in front of him — Midorima Shinji, his caretaker for these past fifty years. How time flies and it seems like yesterday when he met the young Shinji. He was a very shy child back then but looking at him now, the shy child was replaced by a very confident businessman. Time has always been ruthless to him, he thought grimly. Watching everyone aged and die were the constant reminders of his cursed life of being the Crimson Yokai,the immortality that the Gods bestowed unto him. It was always like this— with Shinji's father,grandfather and ancestors. The Midorima clan had been Akashi's well-trusted caretaker since he became a yokai.

“How's Shintarou?” he asked while he remembered the face of the future heir of Midorima family.He was introduced to him when he visited Japan, ten years ago.

“He's doing great and he can't wait to meet you again.”

He smiled. “Same here.”

Shinji gave a hearty chuckle. “Well, I believe that we have a shogi match to settle today? Speaking of shogi, you'll be surprised to see how good Shintarou plays it. ”

“We will see about that.”

“He learned from the best,” Shinji beamed with pride. “ But I must say that I had the greatest master of all...and that's you.”

Akashi smiled fondly at the man. One day,Shinji will be gone and his grandson will be his new caretaker. It's a sad,endless cycle. He will be always left alone in the loop called immortality. Unchanging, stagnant and lonely.

Unless...

He find his promised betrothed,his bride — the only one who could draw the sword out.Only then he will finally claim death and be at peace. Smiling ruefully at himself,he wish he could find his bride soon. He is so tired at living. Amidst all the riches he accumulated through the years,one would think he would be the happiest man in the whole world.But clearly, he is not.And to be honest, he wanted to confront the Gods on why did they gave him a cursed life.But never in his lifetime did the Gods showed their faces.

After three rounds of shogi later, Shinji excused himself saying “ This old man needs to rest, my gout was beckoning me to.” With that, Akashi was left alone — as always and decided to unwind in the lush garden of his estate.The garden never fails to lighten up his mood as it always reminded him of his mother.His mother loves gardening,working on medicinal or ornamental plants as she claimed it was very relaxing. Akashi smiled fondly on that memory.

He stopped at one spot of his garden and gazed at the blooming red camellias. He remembered that it was the first thing he saw when he was revived as a yokai. He decided to pick some to put on the vase in his study room. Akashi caressed one flower , admiring the feeling of its delicate petals while the sweet fragrance embracing him.

It was then when something odd happened.He heard it faintly at first then the voice boomed in his head.

“...”

Suddenly,he saw his hand emitting white smoke as if it was burning and before he could process what's happening to him, his surrounding blurred and in a flash, he found himself standing at some — park?

Did he just got teleported? As a yokai he can teleport, in some cases by going through doors or jumping. And those are by his own will , not this one — it's like someone summoned him...

He looked around and studied the place. Judging from the structural designs of the nearby houses and some buildings , it seems that he's been summoned to — Japan? But,how did it happen? Then his eyes fell on the figure whose sitting with its back facing him.He smelled something sweet and minty.

“ Excuse me?” he called.

He saw the figure visibly twitched and even yelped in surprise before they slowly turn around to face him.

“Are you the one who summoned me?” he asked while he takes in the appearance of the boy.He must be 17 or even younger,with tousled almost wild brown mane,his eyes wide with apprehension and the brown irises looks rather fascinating with how small it become.The boy was pale though and looks like he will faint anytime.He couldn't sense anything peculiar about the boy. So how come...

“How did you do it?” The boy remained shaking and gawking at him miserably.It reminded him those times when meeting the new recruits for the army.

“S- Sorry?” the boy finally squeaked. With his eyes locked on the boy he realized something. Normally,when he meet people he could see glimpses of their past or future life but this boy... He couldn't see anything.

“How did you do it?” Akashi's interest was piqued not to mention that the wound on his chest gave a slight painful throb.

“D-Do what?”

“You summoned me here.”

“ I .... don’t think so...”

“ Well, you just did. ”

“ I- I’m sorry Mister but I think you are mistaken — ”

“ It's your voice that I heard.. ‘Help me pass my college exam,find a part time job and meet my fated one’ I am absolutely sure that's it's you.”

“I...I d-did not...well,I...” the boy was rambling incoherently and the blush on his face was rather...charming.It reminded him of the camellias he still (somewhat) carrying. Almost without thinking he held it out to the boy,who looked like he could use some tea to calm his nerves.The boy eyed the flowers warily before taking it gently,he felt some tiny pricks on his finger tips when their hands brushed briefly.

“I don't know how or why did you summoned me here ,” He sighs. “ But let me say this — do your very best in whatever things you do.You want to pass? Then study harder. Looking for job? Well, you can try checking out the cafes near your area. ”

“And as for your fated one — ” Akashi saw the boy yelped again and his face could rival the color of the camellias. “ Let love find its own way to you ,it will come unexpectedly. Do you understand? ”

The boy nodded slowly then gulped audibly as if clearing something on his throat. “ M-Mister...are you a g-ghost? ”

“No.” he says.

“ I have to go,I hope this would be the last time you will summon me.”

“Are you my guardian angel?! ” was the last thing he heard before he teleport. When he open his eyes,he finds himself standing again in his garden in Paris.

Looking up to the camellias, he remembered the odd boy from earlier. To Akashi's confusion and chagrin, a sudden emptiness surged within him.

_Who are you?_

 

* * *

 

 

“Sorry but we're not hiring now.”

Furihata sighed for the nth time as he exited the fast food building.

He's been busy these last two days ,looking for a part-time job.Running and checking out every business establishment near the area after class — just like what the mysterious man suggested.

He felt his heart do some somersaults as he recalled his encounter with the man which he’s pretty sure not a ghost but his guardian angel because his words made him thinking a lot. For a lack of better words, he felt comforted and enlightened, not to mention the weird feelings he got whenever he glanced at the camellias he put on the vase sitting on his study table ( Hey, it's his first time to receive flowers and he really ignored the fact that the flower means ‘ in love ’  when he looked it up through internet. Nope, just nope ).

Furihata sighed once again as he remember the man — he could guess that the man was taller than him , must be only in his early or mid twenties, he commands an air of authority with his casual clothes consisting of dark brown trench coat, black turtleneck, brown slacks and black leather shoes. Furihata felt his heart beats fast at the menacing bright magenta hair of the man.But what really made his heart hammering through his chest is the way those red and gold eyes bored at him.The man was undoubtedly gorgeous and well...hot...

_“ I heard you...Help me pass my college exam,find a part time job and meet my fated one?”_

He felt his ears and cheeks warmed. Oh,my gosh! How in the earth did he heard him?! Or maybe he unconsciously said that out loud?

Then he paled in realization — The man can mind read! Then...does he heard the way he gushes at him? Oh,shit...he wasn't supposed to think about how gorgeous the man is — Oh,double shit! Did he just became gay or what?

Last time he checked he like girls though he had never, as in never ever courted anyone. He felt that he had endured too much and experiencing rejection from a girl you like was just too much. He remember that time he overheard his crush telling her friends that she would only date those who are best on something. Furihata knew instantly that he'll never be that best in her eyes even though he's always on the class standing — he just knew it won't be enough.

But then again, he had never felt attraction to any boys — except to that mysterious man. So, is this like a sexuality awakening for him?

He groaned in frustration ignoring the odd looks he got from some people.

“Mom,that guy looks funny!” He heard one kid pointed at him.Kindly enough the kid's mom told the kid that it's rude to make fun of someone.

He continued walking while throwing hopeful glances at all the shop's windows he passed by. Then he smelled something heavenly...

 _Is that..._ he sniffed again. _Cinnamon?_

Looking behind his shoulder,he saw a small cafe building.It stood rather unnoticeable along the other building.The fact that he's been pacing the street many times makes him wince at his inattentiveness.

“MuraMuro Sweets?” He read the sign aloud and right on the window he saw the ‘Hiring: part-timer Staff/Crew ’ sign.

Why did he missed this one or did he? Feeling his heart jumped in excitement , he inhaled and exhaled deeply before pushing the glass door open.The chimes clinks softly as he entered the shop and he was greeted by the soft instrumental music playing in the air.Looking around he studied the interior,it's cozy and there's a homey ambiance to it.Oddly enough there's no customer nor staff in sight.He walk towards the glass display shelf where the pastries are.He could feel his mouth water by just looking at the variety of pastries.Then he felt someone was watching him and true enough,he saw a pair of violet glinting eyes in front of him!

“Gwaah!” He jumped a few steps backwards. Is that a ghost he just saw?!

Then he heard someone chuckled. “Well,hello there?” He lifted his gaze and found a tall,slender and a very beautiful creature behind the counter.

“Uhmm...Hi?”

“What could I get you sir?” The man smiled at him and Furihata couldn't help but look.The man must be in his early twenties, has this mysterious aura with his raven hair parted on side revealing his right eye and a beauty mark under it.

“Uh,no..I'm sorry...I'm not a customer or...Uh," he cleared his throat. “I saw your sign and I..I want to apply? ” The need to knock himself out is very tempting at the moment.

“Oh! An applicant! ” The man's eye glinted with surprise. “ I'm gonna — Atsushi?What are you doing behind the display?”

Furihata gulped nervously when the said ‘Atsushi ’ stood up from where he is hiding. The violet haired guy was so freaking tall! The bored look on face made him somewhat intimidating ,like he wanted to crush something or rather, someone ...

“ I’m checking out the cakes, Muro-chin,” the violet haired lazily drawled.

The raven haired ushered him to sit to one of the vacant table and as they all seated, he began the introduction. “ Hi, We are the owners.I'm Himuro Tatsuya and this guy here is Murasakibara Atsushi. ”

 _MuraMuro_ — it clicked on his mind.It was their combined surnames and he finds it oddly cute ...

There's a hanging question and suspicion on his mind but he guessed it could wait. (But he couldn't help but notice how Murasakibara leaned on Himuro and the somewhat domestic aura surrounding the two.)

“ Nice meeting you , Himuro-san and Murasakibara-san. My name is Furihata Kouki. ” He bowed his head in greeting and handed the envelope where his resumé is. Murasakibara reads it with his bored face and that makes him anxious more.

“Okay, tell us something about yourself ,” Himuro says.

Furihata breathed in and out slowly to eased the nervousness he felt before he started his rehearsed speech. “ Uhm, I'm 18 years old and currently a third year student attending Seirin High school — ”

But before he could say more, Himuro cut his speech. “ Do you know how to move around the kitchen? ” Himuro inquired.

“Yes, I do.” He answered with conviction trying hard not to stutter. “ I can cook, uhm... bake and clean. ”

“ Pocky or Peppero? ” Murasakibara pipes in, his eyes trained down on his resumé.

Though weirded by the question,he still answered. “ Uh, Pocky...? ”

“ Strawberry shortcake or blueberry cheesecake? ” The violet haired asked again.

“Strawberry shortcake...”

“ Tea or coffee? ”

“ Uhh... Tea? ”

“ Maibo or gummyworms? ”

“ Maibo? ”

“ You're hired ,chihuahua-chin, ” Murasakibara yawned as he pass the paper to Himuro.

“ Eh? ” He gaped at the giant. What did he just called him? _Chihuahua-chin ?_

“ So,it's been decided ,” Himuro beamed at him. “ You're hired ,Furihata-san.”

That was...fast.He mused.

“ Oh, T-Thank you very much! ” He stands up and bowed. “ I will do my very best, Himuro-san,Murasakibara-san! ”

“ I' m hungry Muro-chin,” Murasakibara whines as he drapes his long arm around Himuro and leaned closer. Furihata tried to look anywhere but failed.

“You can start tomorrow,if that’s okay with you.You can drop in here at four in the afternoon.Well, just enough time so you can rest up a bit from school.” Himuro discussed about his work routine and salary, its minimum waged but he’s okay with it, considering that he will be working part-time.Plus, Himuro told him that he could take home some pastries of his choice after work. Furihata sighed happily at the thought.

“ You said you’re studying at Seirin? ” The raven haired asked. “ I also have a brother studying there. He’s second year now and member of the basketball club in your school. He also works here but he's busy with club practice.That's why we decided to hire one more staff. ”

Furihata nodded as he tried to recall if he saw someone in the campus looking like Himuro, but couldn't remember if he had. Though he likes basketball, he did not bother to try joining there or any other clubs in his school.He could only hope that Himuro's brother was just as kind as Himuro himself.

Nevertheless, Furihata left the building with a smile and his heart burning with newfound enthusiasm. Aunt Riko smiled at him when he brought the news about his newly find job when she arrived home later from her shift in the hospital. “ Just don’t forget your studies and never overwork yourself,Kou-chan.” She says while ruffling his hair as they eat their dinner.

“ Promise! ” He said with much conviction and confidence. Furihata felt that its one of the best days of his life.

He glanced at the camellias on his study table. _I wonder how he is..._ He smiled to himself as he remember his guardian angel.

 _“ Here comes the bride....All dressed in white...”_ He suddenly heard someone behind him , making him fell off his chair and knocking some books in the process.

“Kou-chan? You okay there?” Aunt Riko called outside the door.

“I- I'm fine!I just ... tripped on some books! ” He answered and when he heard the door across his room closes , he huffed indignantly as he glared at the culprits in front of him. “How many times did I — Can you stop doing that?! ” He hissed.

“ Sorry Furi-kun!” Fukuda apologizes.

“ Ohhhh It's been awhile since we got him like that eh?” Koganei elbows Kawahara , making suggestive wiggling of eyebrows at the same time.

“That's not funny,” he pouts. “ I told you guys to never barge in my house.”

“Well,it can’t be help, we’re ghost.” Fukuda shrugged his shoulders while the others follow suit.

“But still... ” Furihata sighs.

“Hey! We heard that you finally got a part time job!” Koganei exclaimed making him winced at his excited voice.

“ Way to go Furi! ” Fukuda and Kawahara chorused.

He smiled at the trio. “ Thanks and speaking of that — ,” he squinted his eyes. “ May I remind you that you are not allowed to go to my work. I don't want to mess it up 'cause I really need this job guys. ”

“ No problem Furi! ”

“ Bummer! We can’t see you Furi wearing some cute costumes at work! ” Koganei whines.

“ What?! It’s not a maid cafe you perv! ” Furihata choked in embarassment.

“ But can we watch you outside the shop? You know, so that we can check on you? ” Kawahara asked.

“Please, Furi! Promise! We won’t cause you trouble! ” Koganei pleads with him.

“ I don’t think...” Furihata looks at the pleading eyes of the trio.They might be mischievous at times but he knew he could’nt resist them. “ I guess... its fine. But! Promise me that you will behave. ”

The trio nodded excitedly. “ Yehey! ” Koganei says and high fives with Fukuda and Kawahara.

“ _Anywayyy_ — congratulations to your engagement! ”

Furihata looks surprised. “ My what? ”

“ Engagement! ” The trio said at the same time.

Furihata gave them a confused look. “ What do you guys mean? ”

“ It’s the talk of the ghost town! If you know what I mean? Hehehe ” Koganei giggled like a school girl.

“ I don’t get it ... ”

“ Why, Furi-kun , you just met your future husband! ”

“ My what?! ” He clamped his hand to his mouth least his Aunt Riko will check on him.

“ Gosh, he even gave you a flower! I must say, it' s very romantic.” Koganei lets out a dreamy sigh.

“ How is that...I’ve never... ” Then he immediately looks at the red camellia. _No way..._

Kawahara seems to read his mind and dared to voice it out. “ Remember the guy you met at the park? That’s him! ”

Furihata felt his head was going to explode.

“ We were planning to surprise you but then — ”

“You mean... h-he's the Crimson Yokai? ” What are the odds— The gorgeous man he met was the... He felt his entire face burns hot. Nope, he don't want to talk nor think about it. “ A-Are you sure that...it’s him? ”

Koganei nods. “ Positive! We felt his aura! And man, I even thought all the stories about him are just exaggeration. But his aura was too damn strong! Plus, Furi! Did you saw his hair? It’s a dead giveaway! ”

Furihata wanted to crawl to the nearest sink hole he could ever find.

So much for his birthday wishes...

 

* * *

 

Mori Kisuke felt his head was being split into halves when he woke up.

 _Damn hang over!_ He should’ve known better not to drink that much. Kisuke felt the crick on his neck and back due to the uncomfortable position he — So he fell asleep on his car. While waiting for his vision to refocus he was vaguely aware of the noises outside his car.

“ What are you shit looking at huh?! ” He barks at the people who are encircling his car and making odd faces at him. Clutching his head throbbing like hell,he get off the car to tell off the people outside.

“ The hell are your problem? ” He spat at them but to his puzzlement the people seems to be ignoring him and they were all looking past him. Kisuke followed their line of sight and found them staring at his car.

“ Holy shit — ” He swore while staring at his wreaked car, the front was in devastating state. He must have hit his head hard for he couldn't recall a thing. But he could deduced that he fell asleep while driving which caused the car to swerve and crashed to the tree outside the lane. Kisuke swore once more as he estimated the repair it will cost him. He could only hope his insurance would cover it. He winced and touched his forehead only to realize that he was in fact bleeding. It dawned to him that his shirt was soaked in blood. “ S-Someone call an ambulance! I’ m bleeding here can’t you — ”

“ Mori Kisuke , 23. Date of death, August 29, 2017. Cause of death , Extreme injuries and blood loss. ”

“Huh?! W-Who the hell?! ” He almost lost his balance turning to the odd man clad in all black ensemble standing behind him. “ Where did you come from?! ”

“ I’ ve been standing here for a while.” The man lifted his black wide hat and Kisuke saw the coldest blue eyes he had ever seen, staring at him. “ Sorry if I startled you. But are you Mori Kisuke? ”

He nodded weakly. “ Please follow me.”

“ W-Wait! I need to go to the hospital!”

“ There's no use for that. You're already dead. ” The man pointed behind him.

“ The hell are you — ” He let out a strangled gasp when he recognized the body inside the car covered in blood. It was him! He looked around and realized something. The blaring sirens of the ambulance and police patrol rings in his ears in slow motion. “ I- I’m dead... n-no... It can't be... ”

“ You're a ... _Grim Reaper..._ ” he whispers.

Suddenly, it's as if he was engulfed in some wisps of black mist and he found himself inside a tea shop. Kisuke silently watch the man went to the counter with its back facing him.

“ Please drink this tea. It will make you forget your memories of this life, ” the man placed a cup in front him. Though he was weirded out by it , he obliged and drink the tea.

“ W- What will happen next ? ” So many questions are floating inside his head but it's the only thing he could ask.

“ Afterlife is behind that door ,” the man pointed out the door behind them with a blank expression . “ Walk through it and you will be reborn to your new life. ”

Kisuke sobbed at that moment. So, this is it then. He was always curious about life and death. At 23 ,he felt that he’s too young to die but... here he is right now. He wished he had done so many things. Oddly enough, he felt free. Liberated and relaxed.

“ T- Thank you, Mr. Grim Reaper.” He bowed before the man and walked towards the door.Blinding light engulfed him as he open the door and to his surprise, he's not afraid.

Mori Kisuke step into the light.The door of afterlife closing behind him.

 

* * *

 

The grim reaper who goes by the name of Kuroko — heard the chime clinks as the Afterlife door closes. He picked up the used teacup , washed it and dries it thoroughly before placing it on a vacant shelf of the cabinet. The said cabinet held many used teacup, it expands indefinitely to accommodate the number of passing souls.

He have lost count of the number of shelves and teacups already, each teacup was used by countless departed souls he had accosted before they walk through the Afterlife door.

He checked out his envelope and quite relieved to find it empty, there's no more name card on it.

Meaning, his job today is done.

It was only two days ago that he moved here in Japan. He was assigned before in America but he's been to many places .If he remember it right, Japan was his assignment ten years ago and of all the places he was assigned to, Kuroko felt at home with Japan but he could say that America was not bad either.

Sighing to himself ,he suddenly craved for a vanilla milkshake. He could only wish he could find a decent shop here in Japan with his recently acquired favorite drink.

With that on his mind, Kuroko put on the black hat —which act as an invisible cloak ,so that mortals couldn't see the grim reapers— and then he disappeared through a black mist.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are all welcome!  
> Thank you for all of your support!

**Author's Note:**

> //I know there are typos *sigh*  
> will edit it for sure huhuhu  
> comments and suggestions are welcome *winks* (OmO)  
> Thanks for reading!kyaaaa~


End file.
